Lucifer (Supernatural)
Lucifer (also known as Satan or The Devil) is a character and arguably the main antagonist of TV series Supernatural. He is the Bigger Bad of Season 4 (due to controlling Lilith and the other villains), the main antagonist of Season 5, the secondary antagonist in Seasons 7 (as a hallucination and alongside the leviathan Edgar) and 11, and one of the two main antagonists in Season 12 (along with Arthur/Mr. Ketch). He was portrayed by Mark Pellegrino in most of his appearances, Jared Padalecki when he is possessing Sam in "The End" and "Swan Song," Misha Collins when he is possessing Castiel starting in Season 11's "The Devil in the Details," Rick Springfield in a handful of episodes in Season 12, and David Chisum in Season 12's "LOTUS." History Pre-Series Lucifer is one of the four Archangels created by God, the brother of Michael, Raphael, and Gabriel. They were created to fight against the Darkness, God's sister. The Archangels imprisoned the Darkness, and God sealed her prison with what would later become the Mark of Cain, which He gave to Lucifer, but it slowly corrupted him. When God created humans and commanded the angels to bow before them, Lucifer refused, deeming humans to be imperfect and murderous beings, and rebelled due to the Mark's influence. However, he was defeated and cast out of Heaven by Michael. Following this, he somehow breached Gadreel's defenses and entered the Garden of Eden, where he succeeded in corrupting the minds of Adam and Eve. Later, Lucifer tried to corrupt Adam and Eve's son, Abel, into becoming his servant, but Abel's brother Cain made a deal with Lucifer: His soul in Hell in exchange for Abel's soul in Heaven. Lucifer assented to the arrangement on the condition that Cain killed Abel. Afterwards, he branded Cain with the Mark he possessed that ensured that Cain became the first Knight of Hell after he died. Acting out of spite towards God and eager to prove how imperfect humans were, Lucifer corrupted a human soul into the first demon, Lilith; for this act, he was imprisoned in a specific cage in Hell that was bound with over 600 seals, 66 of which needed to be broken in order for him to be released. In 1972, when Azazel massacred the nuns in St. Mary's Convent as part of a sacrifice to make contact with him, Lucifer instructed him to free Lilith from Hell so she could break the 66 Seals and thus release him. In 2009, the final seal was broken when Sam Winchester, Lucifer's intended vessel, killed Lilith, and Lucifer rose out of Hell. Season 5 As an angel, Lucifer needed to take a vessel on Earth and could only possess someone with his or her consent. Not long after his release from Hell, he possessed a man, Nick, whose wife and child had been murdered, and persuaded Nick that he could get revenge on God for allowing his family to be killed. Later, Lucifer tried to convince Sam to say "yes" to him, as he was his true vessel. Sam, Dean, and Castiel planned to defeat Lucifer by either finding the Colt or finding God. However, when Dean shot Lucifer in the head with the Colt, it did not kill him, as he was one of five beings in Creation that the Colt couldn't kill. Later, Sam and Dean heard from the angel Joshua that God had no interest in stopping the Apocalypse. In "Hammer of the Gods," Lucifer was called by the Roman god Mercury to a hotel where a group of pagan gods were holding the Winchesters captive. Following a short rant about pagan gods (whom he deemed worse than humans or demons), Lucifer killed Mercury, then killed a vast number of the other pagans. Gabriel then tried to kill Lucifer with a trick, but Lucifer turned his younger brother's own angel-killing blade on him and killed him, much to his visible regret. However, Gabriel revealed to Sam and Dean through a copy of Casa Erotica that they could trap Lucifer again by re-opening his cage with the Four Horsemen's rings. Sam and Dean collected the rings and formulated a plan to get Lucifer back into the cage. Sam said "yes" to Lucifer, intending to gain control over him and jump into the cage with Lucifer, but Lucifer easily overpowered Sam and turned him onto a dark path by allowing Sam to kill the demons who had secretly controlled a majority of his life. Lucifer then went to Stull Cemetery in Lawrence, Kansas, where he was met by Michael possessing Adam Milligan, Dean and Sam's half-brother. After a tense verbal stand-off with his older brother, Lucifer prepared to battle Michael, only for Dean to drive up in the Impala and attempt to help Sam re-gain control. When Castiel appeared and temporarily sent Michael away using a Molotov cocktail containing holy oil, an angry Lucifer destroyed Castiel with a snap of his fingers. When Bobby shot him, Lucifer telekinetically snapped the hunter's neck. Lucifer then savagely beat up Dean, but when he saw a figurine of a soldier in the Impala, he was overwhelmed and confused by all of Sam's memories with Dean. Sam was then able to regain control of his body and open Lucifer's cage with the Horsemen's rings. Michael re-appeared, told Sam that he was destined to kill Lucifer, and grabbed hold of Sam just as he jumped into the cage, taking Lucifer and Michael down to Hell with him. Seasons 6 and 7 God resurrected Castiel, who freed Sam from Lucifer's cage. Lucifer remained in the cage, and Castiel later discovered that he had freed only Sam's body while Sam's soul was being tortured by Michael and Lucifer, who were furious with him for interfering with their destined battle. Dean convinced Death to rescue Sam's soul, and Death warned Sam there would be consequences if Sam tried to break the mental wall that Death had put up in his mind. However, Castiel later destroys the wall and Sam starts to suffer hallucinations of Lucifer. For a time, Lucifer's hallucination tortures Sam and eventually leads to Sam being admitted to a mental hospital. There, Lucifer continues to psychologically torture Sam. However, when Sam is at his worst, Castiel absorbs Sam's hallucinations, healing Sam yet temporarily going insane himself as he sees Lucifer. However, being an angel and therefore stronger than Sam, Castiel manages to get the hallucination of Lucifer under control. Lucifer's hallucination is banished, and Lucifer is still trapped inside his cage with Michael. Season 11 In "Out of the Darkness, Into the Fire", Crowley is informed by one of his demons that Lucifer and Michael are screaming in their cage because they know of the release of the Darkness and they are futilely trying to alert angels or humanity to its release. In "Baby", Lucifer appears to Sam in the form of a young John Winchester. "John" tells Sam that he's only there to deliver a message: That the Darkness is coming and only the Winchesters can stop it. Sam insists that there should be a way to stop the Darkness, but "John" only answers, "God helps those who help themselves." Sam asks "John" one last question before he wakes up, "Who are you?" In "Our Little World", after Sam and Dean question Castiel about Metatron, Sam experiences a vision of Lucifer's Cage, which is seen for the first time from the outside. Two hands are seen to be grasping the wall of the cage, though it remains unclear who the hands belong to. In "O Brother, Where Art Thou?", Sam has a vision of Lucifer touching him and feeling a sense of peace, causing Sam to believe that God wants him to go to Lucifer and get his help. With the help of Crowley and Rowena, Sam is able to summon Lucifer into a small cage in the depths of Hell where the fallen Archangel is rendered powerless by warding from the Book of the Damned and holy fire. Lucifer manifests in the form of Nick, and Sam explains the situation and his visions from God. Lucifer tells Sam that the visions mean that God needs his help to defeat the Darkness and he needs Sam to say "yes" again so he can get out and help. He insists that the visions are the Word of God and that Sam needs to do what they say. Sam finally decides not to say "yes", but the warding suddenly fails and Lucifer teleports Sam into the cage with him. Sam refuses to be afraid due to his visions, but Lucifer explains the truth: The visions didn't come from God; they came from Lucifer himself to draw Sam to him. The release of the Darkness damaged the Cage and allowed Lucifer to reach out to Sam's mind and implant the visions. Lucifer tells Sam he's now trapped with him and taunts a terrified Sam. In "The Devil in the Details", Lucifer tries to persuade Sam to give his consent, showing him memories from his past and insisting that Sam has gone soft. Despite being strongly tempted, Sam still refuses and expresses his faith in his friends and family. Lucifer, angered, then resorts to "Plan B" and proceeds to begin beating Sam up. Dean and Castiel arrive to help Sam, but Lucifer teleports them into the cage. When Castiel draws his angel blade in preparation for a fight, Lucifer stalls and, with a snap of fingers, causes the song "Heaven Must Be Missin' an Angel" to start playing. The fight commences, and Lucifer easily beats Dean, Sam, and Castiel until he's seemingly sent back into the Cage by a spell cast by Rowena. However, it later turns out that Castiel, believing Lucifer's claim that only he can beat the Darkness, told Lucifer "yes," so now Lucifer is possessing Castiel's vessel. Lucifer, after parting ways with the Winchesters while posing as Castiel, re-enters Hell and finds Crowley and Rowena, who both slowly recognize who he truly is. Crowley tries to flee, but Lucifer telekinetically sends him flying against a wall. Next, he removes the witch-catcher from around Rowena's neck and, thankful for her help, moves to kiss her, but then asks her if anyone else knows how to open his Cage. When Rowena says no, Lucifer snaps her neck, killing her, and tells Crowley they need to talk. In "Into the Mystic", On Earth, Lucifer arrives at a park. He feeds the ducks in the pond before sitting down and admiring the humans around him. An angel however, spots him and Lucifer decides to take a nature walk. Although he tries to talk the angel into trusting he is here to stop the Darkness, the angel refuses and makes a move to kill him. Lucifer snaps his fingers, instantly killing the angel. Lucifer goes to the Bunker in search for a spell that can summon the Darkness. Dean finds him but still believes he is Castiel, and Lucifer plays along. Dean confesses he is drawn to the Darkness in ways he cannot resist and that it scares him. Lucifer reassures him that it's alright. In "The Vessel", Lucifer has regained control over Hell and now has Crowley as his "dog". After having a bunch of weapons brought to him from his crypts, Lucifer admits that defeating the Darkness was more of a "team effort" than he let on and he can't defeat her alone. As Lucifer taunts Crowley, he gets a call from the Winchesters and is shocked to learn of their discovery of a Hand of God. Lucifer agrees to bring Dean back in time to the USS Bluefin to retrieve the Hand of God, but is kept outside the ship by warding. Lucifer returns to the bunker soaking wet and works with Sam to find a spell to remove the warding. Sam locates such a spell, but it requires the power of an archangel. Lucifer begins preparing the spell while Sam offers to allow "Castiel" to use his soul to increase "his" power so it will work. Lucifer reveals himself to Sam, seeing that he no longer has a use for him and begins to draw power from Sam's soul while planning to use it to destroy him and make it look like an accident. Before he can kill Sam, Castiel manages to regain control but informs Sam that he can't eject Lucifer as it's taking all of his strength to keep Lucifer from killing Sam. Castiel also informs Sam that they need Lucifer as Castiel can no longer time travel. As Delphine Seydoux unleashes the power of the Hand of God, the warding is destroyed and Lucifer returns Dean to the present as the Bluefin is obliterated. Sam reveals Lucifer's true identity to Dean and Lucifer throws Dean across the bunker. Lucifer attempts to use the Hand of God, but finds its power depleted. As Lucifer stalks towards Dean, Sam manages to banish him from the bunker. A week later, Lucifer is ordering the demons to locate a Hand of God. He orders Simmons to pretend to side with Crowley so the former King would lead them somewhere useful, which turns out to be a secret lockup. Lucifer follows them to the location. Once there, he reveals to Crowley that his plan was to rid Crowley of his last inch of defiance. He promises to do bad things to Crowley while he moves to take the Rod of Aaron, a Hand of God. However, Crowley tricked them into thinking the rod was inside a case but he had, in reality, stashed it nearby and proceeds to strike Lucifer with it, sending him tumbling a few feet away. Crowley absorbs the rod's power and prepares to blast Lucifer with it, but Simmons shields Lucifer and dies. Lucifer is knocked back by the sheer force of the blast, but with Crowley having depleted the rod, Lucifer regains the upper hand and punches Crowley, sending him over a pile of books. When Lucifer leans over, the demon is gone. After his failed attack on Crowley, Lucifer goes to challenge the Darkness and to interrogate her. The meeting quickly turns sour and she gets into one of her famous rages. In her rage she easily overpowers the Archangel and slams him against a wall. She then explains her plan to remake the Universe in her own image rather than her brother, God's, image, and she explains that before she does so, she will torture Lucifer forever. The Devil lets out an almighty scream as the Darkness begins to torture him. Later, Dean, Sam, Metatron and the new prophet Donatello are called upon to find Lucifer, because the Archangel is the only one strong enough to defeat the Darkness with God's help. Metatron meets the prophet Chuck, who, to everybody's surprise, reveals his true form as God Himself, because it was Chuck's knowledge of Metatron's burning of one of the Supernatural books that God wrote that revealed God's true form to Metatron. After getting angry at God for His apparent abandonment of His children, God throws Metatron outside, but then He has a change of heart and brings Metatron back in. They talk about the Darkness and her human form, Amara, and the threat she poses. God recognizes that the Darkness is greater and more dangerous than the previous dangers - Azazel, Lilith, Lucifer, Eve, Leviathan and even Metatron combined, and so God finally steps in to protect the Universe. God decides to find Lucifer and Sam and Dean with Donatello, find him, barely alive, wounded and all Lucifer's powers are temporarily deactivated. Donatello realizes that the Darkness is coming and he orders them out. Metatron stays behind and sacrifices himself when the Darkness makes him disintegrate. The Darkness is about to kill Sam, Dean, Donatello and Lucifer but then God mysteriously teleports their Impala into the Bunker of the Men of Letters, saving them. In the Bunker, Lucifer finally meets God for the first time since his expulsion of Heaven. Lucifer is bitter, but reconciles with God eventually because of their desire for recognition and their almost equal power. God heals Lucifer from the Darkness' attack and Lucifer goes to Heaven to try and get angelic followers, but the angels still despise him and call him the Serpent. Lucifer finds, back on Earth, the Darkness is attacking God. The Darkness argues with God about her "wrongful" imprisonment which is somewhat contradictory after her destruction of every world God made. The Darkness asks God to kill her, bitter at Him. God refuses, knowing this will ultimately end reality, as the Light needs the Darkness. Lucifer rushes at the Darkness with his spear to defend God, but the Darkness smashes him against a wall, and drags Lucifer from his vessel, Castiel. Season 12 After his exorcism, Lucifer was banished to an unknown astral plane. Then he returned to Earth, angry and determined to rebuild his reputation as the Devil. He found a suitable host for himself in an aging musician named Vince Vincente, who consented to Lucifer's possession. Determined to reclaim his position as the king of hell, Crowley enlisted Rowena's help in exorcising Lucifer and imprisoning him in his cage, but the attempt was unsuccessful. Crowley escaped, and Lucifer captured Rowena. He tried to force her to make Vince his permanent vessel, but instead she sped up the decaying process and banished him to the bottom of the ocean. Lucifer was summoned by two men named Adam and Gordy, whom he killed, using his fossilized feather (which had been used to summon him) to restore his power. He realized he could make Vince's fans do whatever he wanted, such as carving the name "Vince Vincente" deep into their chests. After reuniting Vince's band, Ladyheart (and killing all its members), Lucifer intended to use his influence to kill the audience of his performance. Castiel and Crowley distracted him before Sam and Dean got everyone out. When Sam and Dean asked him why he was evil again after he and God made up, Lucifer revealed that he felt that God abandoned him again when He left with Amara, and that he had no grand scheme this time, merely killing people for fun. When Vince's body began to decay, Lucifer left him, leaving Vince dead. After burning through more vessels, Lucifer possessed President Jefferson Rooney. He got Jeff's girlfriend Kelly pregnant with a nephilim, and told secret service that Sam and Dean were cult members who wanted to assassinate him. Using a magical device provided by Arthur Ketch, Sam exorcised Lucifer, and Rowena seemingly banished him back to his cage using a spell. However, Crowley altered the spell so that Lucifer would instead be permanently sent back into his old vessel, Nick, whom Crowley and his demons had retrieved, and imprisoned him with chains replicated from the walls of Lucifer's Cage. Crowley kept Lucifer imprisoned as revenge for doing the same to him. During this time, Lucifer learns that Kelly is on the run and sensed that she was found and took in by the Princess of Hell Dagon, much to his delight. Two demons, Victor and Thomas, unleashed the Hellhound Ramsay, whom only Lucifer could control, as a distraction so they could release Lucifer, preferring him to Crowley and bargaining for several rewards. However, Lucifer went back on his word and killed Victor and Thomas. As he attempted revenge on Crowley, Crowley was easily able to reimprison him, having anticipated this and warded Lucifer's vessel with material from his cage, thus keeping him under his control. Lucifer checks in on Dagon to make sure she is keeping the baby safe, and hopes she won't fail him a second time. Lucifer pretended to submit to Crowley, and when Crowley showed the demons that Lucifer was under his control, Lucifer silently told them to remain loyal to him instead of Crowley, and had a demon named Drexel try to break Crowley's control over him. A still-restrained Lucifer communicates telepathically with Dagon and is enraged to learn that she has lost Kelly and his son to Castiel. Lucifer, who had promised to form a family with Dagon and his son if she succeeded in bringing him into the world, swears to bring eternal torment upon Dagon instead if she fails. Terrified, Dagon agrees. Lucifer is later informed by Crowley that Dagon is dead. However, Drexl discovers that Crowley's control over Lucifer is somehow reversing so that Lucifer controls Crowley. After beating Crowley up, Lucifer stabs him with an angel blade, thinking him to be dead, though Crowley possesses a rat before the stab and survives. Lucifer kills Rowena so that she cannot send him back to his cage, and fights Sam, Dean, and Castiel for his unborn son. Sam and Dean lure Lucifer through a dimensional rift into an alternate apocalyptic reality while Crowley works on a ritual to close the rift. Crowley sacrifices himself to complete the ritual, and Castiel stabs Lucifer, who survives. Both return to Sam and Dean's world, and Lucifer kills Castiel, before Mary fights him, ending with both Mary and Lucifer falling through the rift just as it closes, trapping them in the alternate reality forever. Personality Lucifer was once the most attractive and beloved angel in all of existence; God loved Lucifer the most of all His angels. Because of this, he was very egotistical and prideful. When humanity was created, he was unwilling to accept no longer being God's favorite, and when God commanded all angels to love His new creation more than Himself, Lucifer refused and was cast into Hell. Being cast out of Heaven enraged Lucifer, so he struck back by tempting and twisting the soul of a human woman, Lilith. After completely stripping her of her humanity, her soul was transformed into the very first demon. Because of this unforgivable and blasphemous profanity against God, Lucifer was further punished by being placed into an additional solitary imprisonment within Hell. He remained there in isolation for millennia. Lucifer's long-term goal was to eventually be freed from the cage, eradicate humanity, and restore Earth to its original "untainted" glory. Crowley once referred to him as a petulant and uncooperative child with daddy issues and suggested that Lucifer also only uses demons as servants and would eradicate them as well because, despite them being his creations, he considers demons to be even less worthy than humans; proof of this is shown when, after several demons sacrifice themselves as part of a ritual to summon Death, Lucifer casually states to a shocked Sam that "they're just demons." Lucifer claims that he never lies because he doesn't have to. He promises both his vessels, Nick (his "backup" vessel) and Sam (his predestined, true vessel), that he will be honest with them. He also says that he sympathizes with his vessels, both of whom are victims like himself. He goes to some lengths to get Sam's acceptance, sparing Dean's life once and allowing Sam revenge against some of the demons that controlled his life. However, Lucifer has been proven to mislead on occasion, suggesting that this is more of a ploy to gain trust rather than an actual commitment or he bends this rule when he sees it to his advantage. Lucifer also shows concern for his fellow angels. He captures Castiel and admires the angel's loyalty in refusing to reveal the presence of his human friends; when he invites Castiel to join him and Castiel refuses, Lucifer respects his decision. He is remorseful when forced to kill Gabriel, and disappointed when Michael berates him during their confrontation in Stull Cemetery. When preparing to fight his older brother in their pre-destined battle, Lucifer pleads with Michael to "walk off the chessboard," but Michael remains determined to fulfill his destiny and serve God. Even so, when Castiel molotovs Michael, Lucifer is outraged by the attack on his brother and obliterates Castiel. Gabriel criticizes Lucifer, describing his actions as "one big temper tantrum". Death makes a similar observation, characterizing Lucifer as a "bratty child." Nonetheless, Lucifer sees himself as a tragic figure who was punished for being right. He refuses to accept any blame for his actions and suggests that God intentionally made him the way he is, once asserting that "God wanted the Devil". Lucifer is also highly cruel, barbaric, and treacherous to those who get in his way and, despite his claims of being the victim, he has no qualms about killing anything or anyone, even if he has no true reason for doing so. For example, he barbarically massacred a majority of the pagan gods simply because they plotted against him, despite the fact that they posed no real threat to him. Powers and Abilities As an Archangel, Lucifer is one of the most powerful beings to exist; the only beings said to be more powerful than him are the Darkness, God, Michael, and Death. The immensity of his power was further shown by how an improper human vessel, Nick, decayed greatly as a result of containing him. *'Nigh-Omnipotence': Lucifer, being the second Archangel, is unimaginably powerful. As only the Darkness, Michael, Death, and God can defeat him, Lucifer has incalculable supernatural power. He can even slay ancient pagan deities with ease. *'Immortality': Lucifer has an indefinitely long lifespan. Time does not degrade his form, like with all celestial beings. He's unaffected by diseases and toxins. He does not tire, and does not require food, water, oxygen, or sleep. On one occasion, Cas clearly says about killing Lucifer, "It's foolish, it can't be done," and later calls the task "insane." However, an Archangel blade can kill him, as can God or Michael. *'Angelic Possession': Even Lucifer is required to use a vessel on Earth, as Zachariah emphasizes, and he needs the vessel's permission, like with all angels. Because of the immensity of his power, he must use a vessel descended from Cain and Abel, or it will begin to decay. *'Invulnerability': Lucifer is impervious to all damage, except when harmed by his Archangel brethren, penetrated with an Archangel blade, or by God. Kali, the most powerful of the pagan gods at the gathering of the pagan gods, tried to harm him with a pyrokinetic attack, but it had no effect and Lucifer simply smiled at her attempt to harm him. The Colt somehow caused him initial pain, but he soon recovered. It should be noted that his temporary vessel was decaying at the time. With Sam as his vessel, Lucifer is much more powerful, and it's probable he'd be completely impervious to the Colt. *'Cosmic Awareness': Lucifer has immense awareness of everything. He knows spells capable of binding the Horsemen to him, but he, according to Chuck, didn't know about the Impala. *'Superhuman Strength': Lucifer has slaughtered pagan deities with his bare hands. As Gabriel predicted, it became a blood bath. Lucifer went on a rampage in which he brutally ripped the other gods to shreds, beating them to death, and tearing off their limbs through sheer force. He was able to knock out the powerful pagan god, Kali, with one punch. As the second oldest Archangel, he's significantly stronger than other angels. He once effortlessly threw Dean and later literally beat him to a bloody pulp, nearly killing him. Chuck indicated that Dean only survived because Castiel healed him. He was also able to causally overpower his younger brother Gabriel. *'Regeneration': If Lucifer's vessel receives any damage, the wound will heal instantaneously. When shot with the Colt, for example, the bullet hole healed in under a minute. Interestingly, the ability does not reverse the decay caused to Nick by Lucifer's power. *'Shapeshifting': Interestingly, Lucifer could change his form when outside of a vessel; he's the only Archangel to have done so. Also, when in a vessel, Lucifer can change his shape into any person he wants, like Gabriel; Lucifer also took the form of a Reaper to lure Castiel away. *'Teleportation': Lucifer can travel anywhere instantly, without occupying the space in between. *'Telekinesis': Lucifer could impart kinetic energy on matter with his mind. He was extremely proficient, being able to rip pagan deities apart. *'Dream Walking': Lucifer has the ability to enter a person's dreams. Even without a human vessel, Lucifer was a able to speak with Nick in his dreams while taking on the appearance of his deceased wife. He demonstrated this again when he spoke to Sam in his dreams while taking on the appearance of Jessica Moore. *'Cryokinesis': Lucifer can manipulate and generate cold. He froze a pane of glass by merely breathing on it. *'Supernatural Perception': Lucifer can perceive the form of beings invisible to the human eye. Lucifer was able to see the true form of Death when he raised the Horseman out of his prison. *'Weather Manipulation': When Lucifer was released, he altered the weather by creating severe winds. *'Molecular Combustion': Lucifer killed Castiel by speeding up his molecules to the point where it caused him to explode simply by snapping his fingers. *'Reality Warping': Although never displayed, Lucifer reminded Gabriel that he taught him everything he knew about using this power, when the latter tried to use it to kill him. *'Spell Casting': Lucifer was able to bind the Horsemen to his presence with a spell, controlling their actions to a moderate degree. He also performed a ritual to release Death from his coffin. *'Resurrection': Lucifer can easily revive dead people. He is also said to be able to bring back deceased angels. * Terrakinesis: Lucifer could generate earthquakes with ease. *'Precognition': Lucifer could see the future, but not the whole picture; he knew he would possess Sam in Detroit and told him the first time he met him. Quotes Part 1 Part 2 Part 3 Part 4 Part 5 Gallery 250px-Lucifer s7.jpg Lucifer's voice.jpg|Lucifer speaking to Azazel through a dead nun. The_portal_is_open.png|Lucifer coming out his cage. SPN_0536.jpg|Lucifer possessing Sam. Lucifer_back_as_hallucation.jpg|Lucifer as a hallucination. SN519.jpg|Lucifer killing pagan gods. Swan6-300x182.jpg|Lucifer confronting his brother Michael Lucifer's_Wrath.jpg Sam_let_lucifer_in.jpg Gtrf.jpg|Lucifer summoning Death Lucifer-nick_swan_4.jpg|Lucifer attempting to possess his original vessel Nick Supernatural-5x22.jpg Spntykf.jpg|Lucifer in the alternate future. Sam-and-lucifer.jpg Lucifer_tells_Sam_to_kill_himself.jpg LuciferFire.gif|Lucifer in his cage. tumblr_o1agshGMPd1uegwpqo2_500.gif|Lucifer possessing Castiel. vlcsnap-2016-07-15-00h56m43s947.png vlcsnap-2016-07-15-00h57m40s599.png Lucifer_Vince.png|Lucifer possessing Vince 800px-LOTUS.png|Lucifer possessing President Jefferson Rooney Victims * Dean Winchester (erased timeline) * Mercury * Isis * Odin * Ganesh * Baron Saedi * Baldur * Gabriel * Gabriel's vessel * Mr. Bedsmith * Doug * Rachel Nave * Jimmy Novak * Bobby Singer (resurrected) * Nithael * Jofiel * Gordy * Adam * Thomas * Russel Lemmons * Tommy * Rowena MacLeod (twice) * Castiel (twice) * Numerous counts of unnamed humans ** Residents of Carthage, Missouri ** Priests and nuns of St. Louis, Missouri * Numerous counts of unnamed angels * Numerous counts of unnamed demons Indirectly * Abel * Nick * Vince Vincente * Wallace Parker * Crowley Trivia *Though it is said that the Lucifer vision which was manifested from Sam's memories of Hell and tormented him in Season 7 was a mere hallucination, Mark Pellegrino, Lucifer's primary actor, felt otherwise. Pellegrino said that the Lucifer hallucination which tormented Sam in Season 7 might not have really been a hallucination, but also a form of Lucifer's extension planted in Sam's mind. *Lucifer's role in Season 7 is similar to that of the Joker's role in Arkham Knight; even though they were hallucinations, they still served as major antagonists and managed to make a huge impact. Category:Satan Category:Demon Category:Evil from the past Category:Supernatural Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Big Bads Category:Possessor Category:Sadists Category:Imprisoned Category:Destroyers Category:Delusional Category:Traitor Category:Liars Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Psychopath Category:Master Manipulator Category:Charismatic Category:Misanthropes Category:Torturer Category:Murderer Category:Male Category:Immortals Category:Hegemony Category:Homicidal Category:Elementals Category:Dark Forms Category:Xenophobes Category:Supremacists Category:Tyrants Category:Master Orator Category:Hypocrites Category:Cheater Category:Slaver Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Evil Creator Category:Vengeful Category:Omnipotents Category:Outcast Category:Defilers Category:Vandals Category:Envious Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Arrogant Category:Terrorists Category:Sophisticated Category:Obsessed Category:Cult Leaders Category:Mongers Category:Military Category:Power Hungry Category:Brutes Category:Abusers Category:Mastermind Category:Provoker Category:Deities Category:Elderly Category:Strategic Category:Trickster Category:Mutilators Category:Humanoid Category:Deal Makers Category:Wrathful Category:Necessary Evil Category:Harbinger for Rebirth Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Fighter Category:Related to Hero Category:One-Man Army Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Psychics Category:Mind-Breakers Category:Serial Killers Category:On & Off Category:Parents Category:Hero's Lover Category:Paranormal Category:Neutral Evil